<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning by kataratano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757279">Lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano'>kataratano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Aangst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm in my feels, Other, Sad Ending, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>katara gets shot by lightning in the Agni kai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey,<br/>this is a longer fic, sorry for not posting in awhile. this fic did make me cry when I was writting it so y'all better buckle up bye!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ning<br/>
All she saw was flashing lights, like the ones in her dreams. Scary and terrifying. Then came Zuko’s scream, loud and blood curdling. The last thing she saw was Azula’s face, it was sinister but shocking. Then there was silence, nothing, nothing at all. </p><p>Zuko had failed. The years of guilt he had been trying to let go returned all in one second. The terror hit him in the stomach like a gut punch. He had failed Katara, Aang toph, Sokka and Suki. It was over, there was no way he was getting out of here alive. Weather it was because of Azula’s crazy state or the reaction from Sokka. Zuko imagined Sokka's reaction the tears, the pure hatred, the anger of all the pain he had been put through, released on Zuko. Then he thought about Aang, the first person he’d seen in 100 years was Katara, they were best friends, he loved her, and she loved him and his chance of being happy was gone.</p><p>Azula stared, her life flashed like her lighting before her eyes. She had never seen her brother so distraught. She broke down, crying, begging for Zuko’s forgiveness. She wanted to take back everything she had done to Katara and her friends in that moment. She wondered how it would feel if Ty Lee or Mai got hit with the dangerous strikes of her lightning, she remembered the guilt she felt lwhen Mai and Ty lee betrayed her, she got into her stance she was ready to kill Mai and then ty lee chi blocked her saving their lives. Mai only defending herself with her knives.</p><p>Aang started to feel dizzy, his heart shattered, his arrow started to shine like the stars. He had entered the avatar state. Suki and Sokka shocked. Sokka had no idea what was going on, but he knew Aang was in a lot of pain, the type of pain Sokka had felt when he lost Yue. His mind raced at 500 miles per hour, by the time he figured out what had happened he was already in sukis arms, he sobbed softly in her arms. He remembered when he cried in Katara’s arms when their mother had died, now he couldn’t do that ever again. He told himself that he should’ve protected her, that he should’ve been there to save her</p><p>Aang’s arrow was glowing brighter than suki had ever seen, Sokka sobbed quietly in her arms. She had to stay strong she had to be brave. It was what Katara would’ve wanted. At least that’s what she told herself, but it didn’t get better. At the time it felt like it wasn’t going to ever get better.<br/>
All toph felt was the shaking of the ground, the amber dust from the cliff scratching against her face and the hum of Aang's air bending. She knew what happened, because the only thing that could send him into the avatar state this quickly was Katara. She was gone, toph didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know if she should cry or stay quiet. Not in a million years did she ever think she would lose Katara, the older sister she never had. She hadn’t lost anyone before she didn’t know what to feel, what to say or what to do. She just stood there in shock as one would.

Aang came out of the avatar state, but this time he couldn’t fall into Katara’s arms and let her hold him like he used too. He couldn’t hear her whisper that everything was going to be alright. She wasn’t there anymore. He felt his heart shattering into a million pieces, every piece shattering felt more painful than the last. Everything felt like it was stopping. Before he realised, he could feel her presence again except this time it was different this time was the last time.<br/>
Katara spoke softly “Aang, please don’t be upset. It’s breaking my heart to see you like this. Please don’t do this. I need you to be strong, goodbye Aang”. Aang stopped dead in his tracks and shouted “Katara! Before you go. I feel so guilty knowing that there Was something I could’ve done. Something that could’ve saved you. I failed you.”. “no Aang, you couldn’t have done anything. This isn’t something that you could’ve fixed. But what you can do now is be strong. For me, I love you Aang. Goodbye”. “Katara wait- “.<br/>
He woke up on Appa, he turned around praying that Katara would be there but all he saw was Zuko’s devastated expression as it met his gaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>